


Everything Is So Fresh & New:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Friendship, General, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, Licking, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Mild Sexual Content, Morning Routines, Morning Sex, Mornings, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Routine, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Swimming, Talking, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny are in a new relationship, They are happy that it is fresh, & new, What happens if something gets in the way of it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*





	Everything Is So Fresh & New:

*Summary: Steve & Danny are in a new relationship, They are happy that it is fresh, & new, What happens if something gets in the way of it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

It was such a beautiful day in Honolulu, Hawaii, The sun was rising, & the sky was turning it's usual gorgeous blue, As the day was officially started, Everyone was excited to see what it will bring them, & to get started too, A house on a private beach was no exception to the natural routine of getting the day started too. Detective Danny "Danno" Williams just finished his shower, & was ready, & dressed, as he made breakfast for him, & his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett.

Meanwhile, The Hunky Man was doing his usual workout routine, by swimming his usual route, He was in a good mood, Having some awesome sex helps, & he worked out the excess energy that he had pent up. Steve couldn't believe that he was so lucky, He found his happiness again, & he owes it all to his blond adonis, whom, he will love forever. The Five-O Commander knew that he would do anything to make Danny happy. It was a long time, since he felt this way in awhile. He finished his swim, & went inside.

Danny had breakfast on the table, & he was in his element, which made Steve smile, & happy to see, as he came in, & watch as usual, He just glad to see that Danny was relaxed, & calm. The Blond looked up, & smiled, "Morning, Baby", & they shared a sweet kiss, & then he said, "Breakfast is ready, Why don't you go & grab a shower ?", The Former Seal nodded, & gave him another kiss, & went upstairs to clean up.

Once, They had their breakfast, & cleaned up afterwards, They were on their way to **_Five-O HQ_**, They were holding hands all the way there, Cause, They can, & want to. Danny couldn't help, but keep smiling, & he knew that he will never take this moment, & relationship for granted, He loves Steve, & he is it for hi. There won't be anyone else for him. He turned to the dark-haired man, & said, "I love you". Steve smiled, & said, "I love you too, Danno", & they pulled into the parking lot, shared a kiss, & they went in.


End file.
